


Herverus

by Hearter54643032



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, Love, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, Marriage Proposal, Original Character Death(s), Rejection, Sex, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:05:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3103220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hearter54643032/pseuds/Hearter54643032
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermiones last few years of been sad and miserable. But she finds love in the least expected person. Will it survive and turn into something beutifull or will it break under all the intense preasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sadness and Anger

Hervures  
Chapter 1  
Hermione sat down on her cream lether couch. "Am I really going to this" her racing mind wonderd. The tv blared, unoticed, in the background as Hermoine took a shakey sip of her tea. After pondering the two choices, of wether to go forward with her plans or not, she finnaly got up and went in to her kitchen. A sick coloured potion, bubbled thickly in the corner. After rumaging in her pockets for a few seconds she found a clear bag containig a single red hair. As soon as the hair was added to the potion it turned a brilliant orange.  
The hair belonged to Wendy Huffle the local librarian. Hermoine acuired it when she checking out a book , Wendy was chatting to Hermione about an intresting charm she had found and was chewing on her dyed red hair when a single strand fell on the book she was checking out of the libary. Hermione snatched up the book and hair instantly, said her goodbyes and rushed out of the libary.  
The reason she was doing this was because she was incredeibly lonley. Three years earlier her husband Ronald was killed on the job by a dark wizard. There marraige was never healthy but everyday her thoughts were with him and she was constantly worrying as being an Aroura was never a safe job.On april the third her worst wishes were confirmed true.So for three years she stayed alone until tonight.  
Hermione gulped the thick potion down a disgusted expression plasterd on her face. A sharp burning pain spread down her throat and into her stomach. Soon Hermoines face began to warp. Her skin darkend and nose became button like. The famouse bushy hair became straight and waist legnth turning a beutifull red. Finnaly her eyes turned an unsual turquiose. Staring in the mirror, she felt realativly pleased with her looks. Tonight Hermione Granger was someone else. A night free from a greiving past.   
After about an hour of rumaging through her wandrobe she pulled out some blue skinny jeans and her favourite band t-shirt the wayward wizards, accsesoricing it with a black leather jacket and ankle cut boots. Luckliy she and Wendy had simlar body frames After smearing on some red lipstick and some eyeliner she was ready to go. Hermoine still felt unsure and also a bit of a reble but she decided she wanted to be someone else just for a night.  
She practiced her sexy strut to the fireplace in her living-room and grabbed the pot of green floo powder that sat on the mantelpeice. She threw it into the fire wich turned instantly green and stepped in to it. Diagon-Alley she prounoced carefully, making sure she didn't make the same mistake Harry did in the second year. She sighed as it brought back painfull memories of Ron.The world went blurry as sharp tears pricked her eyes, but Hermione wiped them away almost instantly. Again the world went blurry but this time because of the green flames that engulfed her as she wizzed throught the floo network. Finnaly she stumbled out into the Leaky Cauldron. She sat at the bar "I'll have a fire whisky please" "Coming up" Grunted the man behinde the bar. For about ten minutes she sat, silently sipping the throat burning drink. "This night is not turning out as I hoped" Hermoin thought miserably.  
Suddnley a man strode out of the nearby fireplace, startling Hermoine slightly. He sat down next to her and also orderd a Fire Whisky. When the bartender handed him his beverage he took out a small glass vial and poured it into the drink. Hermione watched on curiously. He caught her looking. "What" he growled.  
"What did you put in your drink, just then" Hermione asked.  
"Its none of your bussiness" he snapped back.  
They in sat in silence for a minute or so when Hermione piped up "Do you come here often", it was the only thing she could think of to say no matter how corny it seemed. After all she wanted was someone to talk to. "No" he spat, seemingly unintrested,"Now if you don't mind I'd rather spend the evening without your constant annoyance" he snarled.   
"H-how dare" Hermione's voice falterd slightly, without thinking she threw her drink in his face. He stood up sharply and drew out his wand. "Go on then hex me!" Hermione's voice beging to get shrill, "I-I don't care" she practically screamed. People began to look at her warliy and the bartender began to move towards her to usher her out. The man just stared at her. Furiouse and humliated she stormed out of the pub. Oppsite the pub was Fred and George's Weasly Wheezes. It reminded her that Fred and Ron were gone and it just felt all to much for her. She broke down hysterically sobbing, leaning on the rough brick wall. "I should have never botherd to go out tonight and what was I thinking throwing a drink in that man's face!?" She felt totally out of her comfart zone and it only made her cry harder. "Well he bloody well dersved I guess, he was being totaly rude for no reason" she thought angrliy but deep down she felt completly humiliated.


	2. Night Out

Through bleary eye's she saw a figure striding out of the leaky cauldron. She wiped her eye's not careing if she smuged her makeup. "Oh great" She mutterd as the same rude man came nearer, dabbing his plaid green t-shirt with a napkin. He seemed to spot her and stop in his tracks akwardly. He regained his composure and began to stride over to her. "What do you want, come back to give me more abuse" Hermione said angrliy.  
"No, I actually I want to erm... apologize for my behaviour" he spoke more softly this time.  
"I'm fine, my night is ruined anyway" Hermione sighed.  
"You don't look fine to me... how about I un-ruin your night for you" he said. He gave her a sexy smirk that sent plesurable shivers down her body. "I uh.." she considerd this for a moment and then said "Well I guess so, if you promise to be on your best behaviour".  
"I promise" he practically growled giving the same smirk she loved so much already. "May I" he asked offering to link her arm. Hermione linked his arm back. They began to slowly walk down diagon ally. "So where are you taking me?" she asked.  
"Just to a resturant, it's known for it's fantastic Italian food and it's just down here" he gestured vaugly with his hand. They walked together for a few more minutes until they reached the restraunt. They strolled together inside. Hermione took in the warm orange glow emiting from the many candles on the tables. They both sat down at a oak table coverd with a white lace cloth, and a rose and candle were placed in the middle along with the menu. "I never got to ask you your name?" Hermione asked.  
"My name is Sefford Figmun, and may I ask your name?"  
"H-Helen Crowsnbry"  
"Seems like you forgot your name!" he gave a deep, rumbling laugh.  
The waiter came over asking if they were ready to order. Sefford glanced quickly at the menu "I'll have the ratatouillie and the red wine"  
"I'll have the same" Hermione said.  
The waiter walked away and they resumed there conversation.  
"What do you do for a living then?" she asked.  
"I study potion theroys, I guess I have a real talent for it"  
"You know that really intrests me, my favourite theroy is the Francis Brusins one, it makes real sense to me" Hermione beamed."Were more a like than I thought" he chorteld.  
So the both of them were sucked into a deep discussion. Hermione felt so relatbel with him and strangley familar with him. She loved his deep, rich voice, it drove her crazy. The way his brown hair flopped casually to one side and his brilliant deep blue eyes. Sometimes he looked at Hermione with curiosty in his eyes, when she said something, but she decided to put that to the back of her mind. There food arrived and they ate talking every now and then after long periods of slience  
"You know" he growled slowly, a sudden darkness coming over him, "you remind me of someone dear to me".  
"I do" Hermione said blushing a deep shade of violet.  
"I want to take you somwhere special" n  
"Ok then" Hermion giggled her heart aching with deseire for this man she hardly knew. He got up to leave. "Here I'll pay, dont't worry it's on me" Sefford said as he slipped a few galleons on the table.  
They both walked outside together, linking arms again. Safford disapperated them both


	3. Anger Again

Together they apperated on a bank, under a large Willow tree. The night air was cool and a cresent moon hung in the sky watching them both, keepin company with the stars. "Wow this place is-is beautifull" Hermione said in awe. "Are you cold" Safford asked offering her his coat. "Slightly"  
Hermione accepted the offer of the coat. She turnerd around and stared out at the lake, wich resmbeld a long sheet of black glass. When she turned around Safford was lay on the grass. He gestured for her to come over and lye down to. Hermione felt a hot tension between them both. Safford put his arm around her, "I used to come here as a child, this place holds a special place in my heart, I find it just so peacefull here" he whisperd almost. Where his arm touched her it felt so warm and electric. He looked deep into Hermion's eye's as if looking into her soul, his eyebrows raised slighty. "What's wrong" she asked.  
"Nothing" his face relaxed again.  
"Oh no, I forget to pay for my drink" she giggled, "Hope they don't throw me in Azakban for it!"  
Saffords face darkend before he grumbled "Don't worry I paid for it"  
"Thanks..."  
They stared into eachother's eye's for what felt like eternity. "I could stay here forever" Hermione whisperd  
"Me to" His rich voice ringing across the lake.  
A rightfull slience fell over the.  
"Did you know the celtic belived that Willow trees helped guide them when lost" Hermione said being her know it all self again.  
Suddnly an unexpected Hermoine was being kissed by Safford. She embrace naturally around his body and rolled ontop of him. A heated passion filled the both of them They broke apart in wich Safford mutterd "Insufferable know it all".  
"What?" said Hermoine   
"Nothing" he mutterd.  
"Did he call me what I think he did?" she thought  
She once again stared into the deep blue eye's of his. All of a sudden they seemed to grow darker and darker until they seemed almost black. His nose seemed to grow longer and his hair became longer. He leaned back in for another kiss but Hermione jumped back in suprise and horror. "Helen- wha"  
"SNAPE!!!" she shreiked as the face of Safford warped into the one of her childhoods potions professor. "Wha-uh oh Fuck" he mumbled as he looked at his reflection in the water. "You are suppposed to be dead "Hermione shreiked. All of a sudden a tingling sensation took over her. The polyjuice potion affects were wearing off. "Hermione!!" Snape growled furiously. "This is a big mistake I-I thought you were dead, I- uh". For the second time that night she began to cry. "I didn't know it was YOU!!" she wailed. Humilated by the same man twice in one night. She burned red with shame and embarsment. Snape looked at her, his face like stone. Without warning Hermione got up and walked away leaving Snape alone on the grass. "Wait" he called. He souded desperate and Hermoine nearly stopped. Instead she disapperated back to her home.  
"Fuck , Fuck, FUCK." Hermoine screamed. She didn't care if it was half three in the morning. "What were the odds that Safford was my Snape" she wailed. "What would he think of me" she worride.   
After an hour Hermione had calmed down. She had also worked out a few things.  
1\. Snape wasn't dead  
2\. She had kissed Snape  
3\. And she had liked it  
As she went to brush her teeth for the night she looked in the mirror and recoiled in horror as she saw her eyeliner had smuged, giving her two large panda like rings around her eyes. She went to retrive her baby wipes she kept in her bag when she relised she couldn't find her bag. "Had she left it at the bar or did Serverus have it" her mind raged. "Oh god now he can find out where I live and my house phone number and everything else about me" she thought miserably.   
Almost on que the house phone began to ring.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione crept twords it like it was a bomb about to go off. She finnaly musterd enough courage to pick it up. "H-hello" she said into the speaker of the phone. "Hi" said a flat emotionless voice, "I'ts Molly Weasly, I was wondering if you wanted to come with us when we put flowers on Ron and Freds graves?". Molly sounded on the verge of tears. "Yeah, that would be great, see you then" Hermione said trying to discuse the misery in her voice. She put the reciver down feeling worse than ever. Ever since Fred and Ron had died Molly fell into a deep depression and ended up having several breakdowns. She ended up in St Mungo's for while and ended up divorcing her husband, and now she seemed like an empety shell.  
Hermione went into the bathroom and cleaned her face and tyed her hair back into an acceptable ponytail. She put on a plain white polo shirt and a black pencil skirt. "I really don't think I can face this to day" she moaned to herself. In a way she felt that she had cheated on Ron. "Maybe I'm not ready to go out again" she decided.   
On the way to Samfud Graveyard she stopped off at a flower shop. She broused the shelf carefully and ennded up picking out some crisp, white lilys. Then paid the store clerk some muggle money.  
Anticipating fresh waves of despair she stood at the looming gates of Samfud Graveyard. The rusted gates creaked loudly as she pushed past them. Lines after lines of smooth black gravestones passed Hermione as she walked sowly along. The cold air bit at her and she pulled her coat tighter around her. She noticed it felt particullary loose on her even when it was buttond up. It smelt differnt as well as she nestled into it, musty but something sweet and sharp also. Only then did she realise that this wasn't her coat, it was Snapes. She recoiled in disgust, but was secretly suprised at how much she liked the smell. Pushing this thought from her mind she approached Molly, who was crouched over Rons grave. She was shaking uncontralbly and crying. Harry and Bill were stood by her looking miserable. "Hey" Hermione said, crouching down besides Molly, "Come Ron and Fred wouldn't want to see like this".  
"But there gone!" Molly croaked horsley, turning her blotchy face towards her. Hermione didn't know what to say and just hugged her. They stayed like that for nearly five minutes. "Mum, do you think it's time to go?" he asked. Slowly and shakliy she got up and walked away with Bill, leaving Harry and Hermione left. Hermione looked at the grave.   
Ronald Bilius Weasley  
1980-2000  
Always loved, never forgoton.  
"He should have never died young", was the first thing out of Harry's mouth. "I know, I miss him so much" Hermione whisperd chokeing back tears. "You look cold I have got hot chocolate, your favourite" Smiled Harry, wiggling a smal metal flask at her. "Thanks" she said taking it off of him. It smelled sweet and strong with a musty hint of choolate. She noticed that the smoke appeared to be coming up in cirular rings. "Where did you get this" she asked.  
"I urm made it at home," said Harry, "Look it's fine". He took the flask off of her and took a long sip out of it. When he looked back at her he seemed differnt. Harry started to breath deeper and a wild look was in his eyes. "Y-you look so beutifull" he moaned, he lent in for a kiss.  
"What the hell do you think you are doing, you sick bastard" Screamed Hermione, "You have a wife and three kids,... is that verse vertmen in that hot hocolate... YOU TRIED TO GIVE ME A LOVE POTION" and with tha she slapped Harry across the face, leaving a viloent read mark where her hand had been.  
"You don't understand, all Ginny does is mope around the house,... I can't take it no more.... I thought you had a crush on me in highschool" he mumbled looking like a child caught in the wrong. "That was in highscool over six fucking years ago, you'r lucky I won't tell Ginny about this" and with that Hermione stormed away.

Snape sat in the darkness of his home. "What has just happend?" he asked himself. He truly felt that he loved that girl only to find out it Hermione. "Was she going to tell the world I'm not dead, will my plan to stay away from the authorties be crushed by that stupid girl" He raged inside his head. But something in him yearned to be with her and he sat for half an hour looking at her bag, wondering and yearnig if he should call or visit her house or to not do anything at all...

"What was it with men recently" Hermione thought sourly. She sat down on her couch only to relise that she still had the Lilys with her. "Best not to let these go to waste" she said to herself, whilst filling up a large glass jug full of fresh water. She put the glass jug that had the Lilys in, on her livingroom coffetable. By now Hermione had the worst headach ever, so she decided to have a nap. Slowly she fell into a restless sleep. By the time Hermiones eyes opend it was dark outside. Her sotmach was rumbling so she made herself some toast and sat down to start reading the history of animal behaviour.   
Animals tend to find there partner using phereamones. Pheremones relese a individual smell to each animal to try and attract anoher animal of the oppisite sex.  
"If only it was that simple" Hermione thought sarcasticaly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> post you opions negative or positive


	5. The predictable arrivle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like. Also there is a error with my computor so it misses out some puntuation so sorry if it isn't perfect ;-)

The next few days were painfully ordanairy. Eat, sleep, read, eat, sleep, read. Hermione tryed to get the thoughts of Servurs out of her head but at night the dreams crept into her head. His lips on her lips, and she would always awake almost wishing it was true. One Thursday evening Hermione was watching a program on the History of Celtics, when there was three harsh raps on the door. Looking at her watch she was suprised to see it was quater past eleven. "Who ever is knocking has no sense of time", sighing she heaved herself off the couch.   
Again someone rapped on the door even more impatiently than the last time. "Right I'm coming" she yelled. She searched for her keys and found them on the coffe table. Fumbling with them slightly she manged to open the door, and she stopped short. Harry was stood there, an akward expression displayed on his face. "Don't you have some nerves showing your face here" Hermione snarled at him.  
"I wanted..." he took a deep breath, " I wanted to apolgize for everything I have done".  
"You know it shouldn't be having to apolgize to me, you put your marriage on the line just to have a silly fling with me!" Snapped Hermione, "You know I never ever thought you would turn into the low life you are today".  
"If only you could see Ginny she is miserable persson, she never goes out or you can't have a good laugh with her, it's down right depressing" Harry Potter moaned.   
" My god Harry she has los two of her brothers of course she isn't going to be the most postive person, and instead of trying to have an affair with me try and support your own fucking wife" she said in a dangerously calm voice. As Harry began to say something she slammed the door in his face.  
Slowly she made her way upstairs and sat on her floral bed spread. Now she really felt that she had lost both of her freinds. Ron was dead and Harry was intrested in being more than freinds. Obviously she slightly flaterd, but new it would be horrible to betray her dear freind Ginny. All she wanted to do was to forget about this whole sorry situation with Harry, but she knew that here freindship would not remain the same after this. Even years later there would always be a akward tension around the two, and Hermione hated that this fact was true.  
Sliently she weept into her pillow and fell into a tear stained sleep.   
The next morning Hermione was sat down stairs. Without a warning a dark figure burst into the room. "Wha-"  
"Hermione I can't bare being away from you, I love you" Said a silky dangerouse voice. A stunned Hermione relised it was Snape. "Serveru-" He cut her of by embracing his lips with hers. She naturally embraced into and kissed with a passion she had never felt before.  
Hermione awoke gasping loudly. She turned to see her alrm clock beeping. It was ten minutes to three in the morning. "Wow what a... strange dream" she thought. Not being able to go back to sleep she decided to make herself some coffe.  
Yawning loudly, she pulled on a pair of her favourite slippers, they were an aniversary present of Ron and were very dear to her espically have to he died. They were white and resmbled two bunnies. The air was chilly so she decided to flick on the heating.   
A strang excited feeling filled Hermione, when she thought about the dream. It was the strang excitment she had felt when she was at Hogwarts when she was going out with Viktor Krum. Naturally the pair had grown apart over time, and she had recently heard he had retired from quiditch, after a sour defeat with the French. "God need to stop thinking about him, I mean I obviously don't have feelings for him"  
As she passed the hallway mirror she noticed her bushy was out of control and looked unkepped and messy.  
She put the kettle on to boil. She reached for the coco powder but then remeberd recent events and decided not to. Grabbing the remote she flicked on the news and relaxed into a chushiony sofa chair. Her eye's wanderd onto the black coat that lay limply on the sofa. "I wonder how stayed alive after that viciouse attack from Nagini... then again he is a highly skilled potion master he probably had something to dilute the poison with" she wonderd absently, "Why did they never bother to find his body after the battle though? and why did he remain hidden for so long?" question bubbled in her head viciously, "Maybe he wanted to live in peace after so many years of torment".  
Hermione felt bad for Snape as his whole life had been miserable. "Maybe a visit from him wouldn't be so bad afterall" she guessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me your reviews please:(


End file.
